<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lantern Lights Of Winter by RagingBookDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921640">The Lantern Lights Of Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon'>RagingBookDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighed as they dodged a puddle of sleet, weaving in and out of the citizens of New York who stopped and stared at the two as if they were insane. He couldn’t blame them because he felt insane for being out in this weather. No one in their right mind would be out in this weather. Usually she was the pessimistic one of the couple, but right now, that was his style. Connor wanted to be back at the manor, wrapped in blankets and seated directly in front of the fireplace with her in his arms. He grumbled quietly to himself as she directed him through some back streets, giggling like a madwoman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor &amp; Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lantern Lights Of Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 6 of the Christmas Fics! Let's go! Enjoy! -Thorne</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Winter in New York City sucked, he decided. Actually, that was a terrible choice of words—Winter in New York City sucked because it was <em>cold</em> <em>and wet</em> <em>and no matter how blizzard like the conditions were, she just <strong>had</strong> to be there today</em>. His father had once mentioned something about the things you’d do for love when he’d seen (Y/N), and at first, he hadn’t understood, but <em>now</em>, he did. And if his father had been anywhere in the area, Connor would’ve <em>punched</em> <em>him</em> because he was right.</p>
<p>            “(Y/N), are you not freezing?” He blinked away a snowflake that landed in his eyelash.</p>
<p>            She huffed a laugh. “Pfft, of course I’m freezing! But who cares!” She tugged his hand harder, almost making him lose his balance. “Come on! Come on! <em>Come on</em>! We’re gonna miss it, Ratonhnhaké:ton!”</p>
<p>             Connor groaned. “Miss <em>what</em>, Otsi’tsa? You still have not told me what it is we are going to.”</p>
<p>            (Y/N) nodded. “That’s the beauty of a secret.” She tossed a cheeky grin over her shoulder. “For <em>me</em> to know, and for <em>you</em> to find out.”</p>
<p>            He sighed as they dodged a puddle of sleet, weaving in and out of the citizens of New York who stopped and stared at the two as if they were insane. He couldn’t blame them because <em>he</em> <em>felt insane</em> for being out in this weather. <em>No one in their right mind would be out in this weather.</em> Usually (Y/N) was the pessimistic one of the couple, but right now, that was <em>his</em> style. Connor wanted to be back at the manor, wrapped in blankets and seated directly in front of the fireplace with her in his arms. He grumbled quietly to himself as she directed him through some back streets, giggling like a madwoman.</p>
<p>            They came out the other side of the alley, directly on the waterfront. <em>Connor was going to</em> <em>lose his mind</em>—he could literally feel the temperature dropping just from being a little over fifty yards from the water.</p>
<p>            (Y/N) paused and looked down the street, then the other direction. “Was it left, or right?” she murmured to herself, then deciding on her own, she pulled him to the left.</p>
<p>            When they came around the corner of the little church, Connor’s eyes went wide in surprise—there were people <em>everywhere</em>. Couples, families, friends, people of every age and color, all gathered together, smiling, and laughing. He felt his heart warm at the sight.</p>
<p>            “Do you like it?” she inquired and when he looked over at her, he saw her eyes, full with joy and expectation.</p>
<p>            Connor nodded, breathing, “It is…<em>beautiful</em>.”</p>
<p>            (Y/N)’s face lit up like the sun and she looked around. “It’s the annual lantern lighting.”</p>
<p>            “Lantern lighting?” he repeated, brows furrowing in confusion.</p>
<p>            She nodded. “Yeah! Every year people gather around and light lamps to lift up into the sky.” Her head titled upwards as she directed her eyes to the sky. “Some people stick tags with handwritten notes on them to the bottom of theirs. Wishes or notes for good fortune through the new year.”</p>
<p>            “What for?” he asked.</p>
<p>            She shrugged her shoulders. “Some think that their wishes will come true if they reach the heavens.”</p>
<p>            Connor was silent a moment, regarding her with curiosity, then he coaxed, “Have <em>you</em> ever written a wish down?”</p>
<p>            (Y/N) nodded, a smile growing on her face. “All the time.” She met his eyes. “When I was a kid I always wrote down, <em>‘I wish to meet my prince charming’</em>.” Her eyes twinkled with mirth. “<em>I guess mine came true</em>.”</p>
<p>            His cheeks warmed and he was thankful that it was so cold so that the crimson spread across them could be confused as snow-nipped cheeks. Before he could respond, a voice called from a few feet away.</p>
<p>            “As I live and breathe! (Y/N) (L/N)! Is that you?” They turned, seeing an older minister coming their way.</p>
<p>            (Y/N) grinned, pulling away from Connor to pull the man in for a hug. “Reverend Thompson! It’s so good to see you!”</p>
<p>            The reverend hugged her then pulled away, placing his hands on her arms. “Look at you,” he smiled. “I remember when you were knee high to me.”</p>
<p>            She chuckled, nodding at his head. “I guess that’s changed. I’m taller than you are now.”</p>
<p>            He laughed good naturedly and she moved, holding out a hand to Conor. He stepped over.</p>
<p>            “Reverend Thompson, I’d like you to meet Connor Kenway, my beloved.”</p>
<p>            Connor couldn’t help but feel the blooming pride spreading through his chest. He stuck his hand out. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Reverend.”</p>
<p>            Thompson took his hand and shook it firmly before looking at her. “He seems a good fellow, (Y/N).”</p>
<p>            She snorted. “Ah, he is most days.” (Y/N) nudged Thompson in the ribs. “Except on days that end in ‘<em>y</em>’.” The two laughed as Connor flushed darker.</p>
<p>            “Do you have a lantern?” he asked, and she shook her head.</p>
<p>            “Not this time.”</p>
<p>            Thompson turned and waved someone over then handed them one. “Well now you do.” He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a strip of parchment and a piece of charcoal. “Make sure you write a wish on it!”</p>
<p>            He was off in an instant, leaving the two spinning. She glanced at Connor and handed him the paper and charcoal. “My wish has already come true, Ratonhnhaké:ton. <em>You</em> should take the honors of writing your own down.”</p>
<p>            “Are you sure, (Y/N)?” She simply smiled and nodded. Hesitantly he took them, and she turned around.</p>
<p>            “Here, use my back as a surface.”</p>
<p>            She felt him lay the strip of paper between her shoulder blades, but he didn’t move; she figured he was thinking of something, then the sound of scratching reached her ears. He pulled away a moment later and she spun back to face him, the paper folded between his fingers. (Y/N) handed him the lantern and took the paper, tying it to the lantern, then, they waited.</p>
<p>            It took a good few minutes for Reverend Thompson to start the sermon, a quick lesson that love was universal and that the real importance of it all was to gather with those around you despite differences. She smiled, leaning her head on Connor’s shoulder, his arm wrapping around her waist.</p>
<p>            “We are all human in the end,” Reverend Thompson said, snapping the book shut. “We were created from the very ground we walk on and will one day return to it. No matter how rich or how poor you are in life, you will still return to the ground. Our jobs while our spirits are confined in these mortal bodies are to be the lights of guidance and security.”</p>
<p>            He gestured to everyone. “You stand with one another here. Male, female, black, white, old, young, educated and not. What is different then tomorrow or the next day compared to today? What makes <em>today</em> special? <em>Nothing</em>!” He sighed and ended with, “<em>Love. In the end, love is what matters</em>.”</p>
<p>            He smiled. “So lift your lanterns. For the love you have. For your neighbors and strangers. For your family and friends. For your spouses and children. For what has passed and for what is to come. And when you go to sleep tonight and wake up in the morning, use that love for the better. Use it and love those like you would wish to be loved.”</p>
<p>            Slowly, hundreds of lit lanterns ascended into the sky and Connor had never felt such amazement at such a wonder. (Y/N) watched him with a smile, knowing that the awe in his amber eyes would always be a beautiful memory.</p>
<p>            “I have,” he whispered, “no words for this.”</p>
<p>            “Do you like it?”</p>
<p>            He nodded mutely then said, “I love it.”</p>
<p>            She grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I’m glad you do. We’ll come back next year.”</p>
<p>            “We should.” He agreed. “Every year we can.”</p>
<p>            “Hmm,” she wondered aloud. “I guess that means we’ll have to bring two strips of paper to write wishes on.” Pressing her fingers against his spine, she murmured, “<em>So, Ratonhnhaké:ton…what did you wish for</em>?”</p>
<p>            He met her gaze, so full and so loving that it took her breath away. He smiled, reaching up to cup her cheeks. “I wished that you and I would be together forever, (Y/N).”</p>
<p>            She giggled as he rubbed his nose against hers. “You’re so <em>cheesy</em>…<em>I love it</em>.”</p>
<p>            “<em>I love you</em>,” he returned, gently laying a kiss to her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>